


Nick and Greg IG

by phenomanon



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fake Episode, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenomanon/pseuds/phenomanon
Summary: Inspired by wonderful anons on tumblr. (Fanart)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/gifts).

**GREG'S IG:**

**NICK'S IG:**


	2. Nick and Greg IG 2 (V2.0 Lab Tech)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made more Nick/Greg IG profile fanart. This time it's mostly throwbacks from Greg's lab tech days.

**GREG'S IG (LAB TECH #TBT): **  
  
I don't know why, but I imagine Greg was an eboy/VSCO boy in his younger days. Marilyn Manson moods, fuccboi texts, surfing, fandoms/hobbies, coffee snob content, and significant other posts are probably what he would blog about.

**NICK'S IG (GETTING OVER GRAVE DANGER):**

Nick on the other hand rarely uses social media and only made an IG because Greg made him. Dog dad photos, #fitfam workouts, team pics, and love shots of Greg are the type of things Nick would post.


	3. Nick and Greg IG 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated IG mood boards for Nick/Greg in a post San Diego AU

Based on my headcanon where Greg moves with Nick to San Diego in season 15. Enjoy! :) 💖


End file.
